


The Kurt Hummel Torture Chamber

by sayuri_rose_k (SayuriRoseKandoit)



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bondage, Community: glee_kink_meme, Electricity, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Needles, Non Consensual, Punishment, Rape, Sadism, Torture, Vibrator, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-15
Updated: 2011-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-18 03:11:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SayuriRoseKandoit/pseuds/sayuri_rose_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kurt's father falls into debt, Kurt is seized from Lima and sold to the very rich, but sadistic, Blaine. Definitely not for the faint of heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prompt and Poster Note

Prompt: Basically it's an AU where slavery is legal. Kurt's dad gets too far in debt and Kurt is seized from Lima and his friends and sold to the very rich Blaine. Blaine is a sadist, gets off on torturing, raping, and humiliating Kurt, but Kurt doesn't give in and is consistently rebellious. Bonus for Kurt trying to run off/Blaine punishing him. lots of details and lots of bondage, please :)

Thank you to AuthorAnon at the Glee Kink Meme for giving me permission to post this here.

http://community.livejournal.com/glee_kink_meme/6968.html ?thread=11947064#t11947064


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Kurt's father falls into debt, Kurt is seized from Lima and sold to the very rich, but sadistic, Blaine. Definitely not for the faint of heart.

They didn't even give Kurt the time to properly say goodbye to his father. The men came into their house and just grabbed him away.

"I'm sorry son, I… I just… there is nothing I could do, I…" Burt said with tears in his eyes.

"It's fine dad." Kurt said resolutely. "It's fine; don't beat yourself up over it. There was nothing you could do. I'll be okay. I promise. I won't let them get to me."

The two big men dragged Kurt away through the door. Kurt held his head up high. He kept strong for his dad. The door slammed shut, and a long agonized cry came from the other side of the door.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! DON'T TAKE HIM FROM ME!"

Kurt was dragged into a car. His life as a slave had begun. He had no idea what it meant. What it would feel like to be someone's property? He would soon find out.

His master was called Blaine. He was a spoiled rich boy, and Kurt wasn't his only slave, but he soon became his favorite one. Not that that was anything to be happy about.

Not a day went by that Kurt wasn't violently raped by his sadistic master. The violence in part because Blaine was a sadist, and in larger part because Kurt kept resisting. There was no way Kurt would let himself be fucked by his master without heavy restrains holding Kurt firmly in place. His master had a thing for restrains, metal shackles, steel chains, leather straps, thick rope... Blaine would always comment on how beautiful Kurt looked in them, how completely vulnerable and helpless it made him look.

But Kurt was anything but vulnerable, and he did everything to prove it to his master. It was something Blaine seemed to enjoy immensely.

Every rape session ended in punishment. As long as Kurt resisted, he would have to face the consequences, he had been told. Sometimes Blaine would execute the punishment himself, sometimes he asked someone bigger and stronger to do it for him while Blaine was watching. This someone was always capable of inflicting more pain.

Kurt took a huge variety of punishments over the first month of his captivity.

"Never a dull moment with you."

Blaine had once said while holding Kurt's face by his jaw while tightening the metal band of the garrote around Kurt's long neck, causing Kurt to choke, but never allowing him to pass out.

"Inflicting pain to your beautiful body is the greatest pleasure I have ever known. Don't ever stop resisting me."

Kurt had replied with an angry "Fuck you."

To his master's delight.

The usual punishment was a long whipping session targeted at one specific body part, so that other parts had the time to heal. Yesterday it had been his shoulders. They were still stinging.

Other times Kurt was restrained to a table in spread-eagle and treated to scolding hot wax. This was usually done by Blaine himself, unlike the whippings.

"Cry, Kurt, cry for me. Show me how much you are suffering! Cry and I will stop."

Kurt never did. His pale body would be covered in red burn marks, but he would rather die than give his master anything he asked for.

Yes, Kurt was definitely Blaine's favorite slave. At the end of the month Blaine had decorated a room especially for him. He had called it "the Kurt Hummel torture chamber." And, indeed, no other slave would ever set a foot in it. It was filled with all kinds of machines and restrains. All meant to inflict great agony.

Kurt had promised his father he would be okay. But would he really be? His future looked anything but bright…


	3. Episode 1: "Candlestick"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Kurt's father falls into debt, Kurt is seized from Lima and sold to the very rich, but sadistic, Blaine. Definitely not for the faint of heart.

It had been a little over a month since Kurt had been sold. The Kurt Hummel torture chamber had been in use for a week now. At the moment Kurt found himself in a rather nasty situation, and that was definitely an understatement.

It had all started a few hours ago. Kurt had been chained to the wall with massive steel shackles overnight and, somehow, he had finally managed to fall asleep. His sleep had been rudely interrupted when Blaine opened the door with a slam and bright daylight fell into Kurt's eyes.

"Rise and shine my beautiful slave!" His master had yelled giddily.

Kurt groaned.

"Don't be so grumpy, we have an intense fuck ahead of us!" Blaine smiled at Kurt cruelly.

"Fuck you." Kurt replied softly, still not fully awake.

"Uhm, no Kurt, you have it the wrong way around once again. I –of course- will be the one fucking you"

Kurt pulled at the chains in anger, but what could he do, really? As long as he kept resisting, at least some part of the old him would still be intact. So that is exactly what he did. Kurt struggled against the chains.

"Yes, they are strong aren't they?" Blaine said as he caressed Kurt's torso, but probably referring to the chains. "A guy one hundred times as strong as you wouldn't be able to break free from them. They are complete overkill. But I do enjoy seeing you try. Anyway, lucky you, I have something different for you in mind today."

Blaine snapped his fingers and two large men in suits entered the room, locking the door behind them. They released Kurt from his chains and held him tightly.

"You can touch him if you want." Blaine said to the two large men. "He doesn't like that. And whatever he doesn't like, I do."

One of the men reached for Kurt's butt and squeezed it.

"Don't touch me!" yelled the young slave.

"See?" Blaine replied with a smile. "I told you he wouldn't like it."

Blaine pressed a button in the wall and two steel manacles lowered from the ceiling, right above the bed that was placed with the head against the center of one of the walls of the room.

"Chain him please." Blaine said.

The men dragged a kicking Kurt to the bed and fastened his wrists. Kurt sat on the bed on his knees, his arms completely stretched out by the manacles. Either side of the wall had a winch with a strong cable wrapped around it. At the end of each cable were leather restraints.

Blaine pointed at them and said: "Around his ankles, please."

The two men obeyed. Kurt gave them a hard time by struggling and kicking, but it didn't take long before the restrains were fastened around Kurt's ankles.

Blaine pointed to the winches. "You know what to do with those." He said simply.

The men walked to either side of the wall as Blaine started to undress himself. The men started to turn the cranks in exactly the same tempo. Kurt was forced to stand up on the bed as his legs were pulled apart. It didn't take long before his legs reached the ends of the narrow, one person bed. They slipped off the bed and Kurt was suspended by his wrists above the bed, his arms taking his full weight. Kurt cried out and protested. The men continued to turn the cranks and Kurt's legs kept spreading. Blaine had stroked himself to hardness and had lubed up his cock. Eventually Kurt's legs made a full split right above the bed. His arms, legs and torso completely stretched out. It was a position only someone as limber as Kurt could pull off without being in complete agony, though Blaine was sure it hurt.

Blaine walked to the bed and removed the butt plug -always there to keep Kurt's hole open- from Kurt's asshole and laid down on the bed, positioning his rigid cock right under Kurt's asshole. He roughly started to thrust upwards, fucking Kurt silly.

"Get out of me, pervert!" Kurt shouted.

But Blaine kept on pounding him, reaching a sensational orgasm.

Kurt felt disgusted and made the mistake of spitting in Blaine's face. It was this mistake that led to Kurt being in the nasty position he ended up in. Because no, his current predicament wasn't even it.

Blaine wiped Kurt's spit from his face. "Not a smart move, Kurt, not a smart move. I was thinking of a simple whipping session as punishment for your attitude before, but I can't let you get away with spitting in my face without doing something more… drastic to you. I have to think of something fun to do with you." Blaine said while poking his finger into Kurt's chest.

Blaine walked to the wall with a large variety of whips and restrains and picked out two thin bullwhips, sure to leave deep welts on Kurt's skin. He handed the whips to the two suited men.

"Keep him entertained while I think of something good to do to pretty boy here."

Blaine walked out of the torture room; taking in Kurt's pained sounds with delight as the two whips snapped around his torso. The screams were great inspiration for his next master plan.

Blaine later returned with a truly sadistic grin on his face. "I have thought of the perfect punishment for you." He said to the boy who was now covered in painful welts, as if that wasn't punishment enough. Blaine ran his fingers over Kurt's deep welts. "I will get you to do what I want eventually."

Kurt growled at Blaine. "Y- You won't b-break me. N-never. I will n-never c-cooperate."

"Hmmm…" Blaine said, while looking for something in the racks filled with bondage gear. "-Sounds like a challenge."

"Ah there it is!" Blaine picked a steel spreader bar. He gestured at the suited men. "Help him down, please."

The men released Kurt from his restrains and Kurt collapsed into their arms, exhausted from the intense bondage position and the severe beatings.

"Come on, Kurt, that was only the warm-up!" Blaine said to him. Then to the other men: "Leave him on the floor please. Then leave us alone."

Blaine took a long rope and tied Kurt's arms behind his back in complicated knots. Kurt struggled as much as he could, but he was exhausted. He was unable to prevent Blaine from tightly restraining him.

Next his legs were separated wide by the spreader bar. Kurt kept struggling, but it was no use, there was no way out of this.

Blaine cranked another winch and a single chain came down from the ceiling in the center of the room.

When the chain reached the floor Blaine fastened it to the center of the spreader bar. "I'm afraid you are going to be suspended again, upside-down this time."

Blaine started cranking the winch again and the chain started moving up. Kurt's body was dragged across the floor slowly. Kurt twisted and struggled in resistance. Eventually the spreader bar lifted from the floor and Kurt's legs went with it.

"You won't get away with this!"

Blaine lifted an eyebrow. "Nonsense! You are my slave, remember! I can do whatever the hell I want with you!"

Kurt's ass had been lifted from the ground now. Kurt continued to struggle vehemently. What was this sick bastard going to do to him? Surely suspending him upside-down wasn't going to be all of it. Only Kurt's upper arms were still on the floor now. Blaine licked his lips. Soon only Kurt's head was on the floor, and then, finally, he was suspended completely. All the blood in Kurt's body seemed to run to his head in this upside down position, turning his face a deep red.

"OH… you are blushing!" Blaine exclaimed. "Why are you blushing, do you secretly like me?"

"I am NOT blushing." Kurt spat. "And I hate you."

"Aww, you're just saying that." Blaine teased. "You see, I have been thinking. You don't seem very keen on me fucking you senseless, and… perhaps I've been thinking about this completely the wrong way."

Kurt continued to struggle in mid-air, causing the spreader bar, and Kurt with it, to turn around and back.

"Perhaps all you need is a little wooing. But I have to agree, this setting isn't exactly romantic."

Kurt struggled some more. "Fuck you!"

"You know what this place is missing? The cozy light of a flickering candle."

"The problem is: I don't have a candlestick…"

Blaine walked to a drawer and started searching for something. "Now where did I leave those candles…? The big, long ones…"

Kurt's body twisted and turned in the air like a fish on dry land, his abs flexing in order to make the motion, his arms struggling to break free from the ropes. "It doesn't matter what you do, Blaine, I'll never-"

"-Oh shut up Kurt, you didn't really think I would be interested in anything even remotely romantic, did you? That was just part of my trademark evil intro speech, and you looked so embarrassed and disgusted. It was kind of cute…"

"Ah! There they are" Blaine lifted a box with candles out of the drawer. "Now let's cut the crap, shall we."

Kurt groaned.

Blaine picked a thick, long candle out of the box and walked to the suspended slave, who was still twisting in mid-air deliciously.

"You know, Kurt." Blain said as he touched Kurt's struggling torso. "I was lying before-"

"Take your hands off me!" Kurt yelled at the touches. It warranted no response from Blaine, instead he continued his speech as if Kurt hadn't said a thing.

"I was lying when I said I didn't have a candlestick for this candle. It so happens I have the perfect candlestick…"

Blaine took Kurt's jaw in his hands while getting on eyelevel with him. Kurt tried to move his head out of Blaine's grip, but it was no use.

"You."

Kurt increased his efforts to break free at the revelation that his body was going to function as a human candlestick, and with his legs spread out like that, his ass directed upwards; he had little doubt where said candle would be inserted.

His suspicions were proven correct when Blaine got up and started fingering Kurt's hole. Soon after that the big candle was roughly shoved up Kurt's ass inches deep. Kurt winced.

"Oh please, don't be a baby." Blaine reacted.

"That candle is still a lot bigger than that pathetically small thing you call your cock." Kurt retorted.

It earned him a hard smack in the face, leaving the imprint of a red hand on his porcelain skin.

Blaine fetched a box of matches and used one of the matches to light the candle. "Now all I have to do is sit back and enjoy the show." Blaine said, a sadistic smile spreading across his face. "This is going to be good."

"Fuck... You."

"I love it when you say that, it only shows how truly helpless you are. You are sexy when you are helpless."

"GWHAAAAHHH!" Kurt yelled in frustration. Struggling and twisting.

"You know, the more you move around, the faster that wax is going to reach your hole." Blaine said. "Not that it matters, you will get burned eventually anyway."

Kurt's eyes widened in shock, "Asshole!"

"Oh how deliciously appropriate." Blaine grinned.

Blaine's words did nothing to stop his slave from struggling. It was such an interesting predicament to watch. Blaine watched as the wax at the top of the candle slowly started to melt and drip down along the candle, finally dripping onto Kurt's ass, probably cooled down a lot by the time it got there, but the longer the candle burned, the shorter it became. The candle was large, so Kurt would be treated to plenty of hot wax.

Blaine had to get up from the comfortable chair he was sitting in to remove some of the wax around Kurt's hole, so that new wax would fall directly on his skin. The candle had been burned up halfway when Kurt started to hiss in pain. Wax dripped over his balls, his ass cheeks, his abdomen... everywhere. The flame kept burning, the candle kept shrinking, and the wax got hotter and hotter. By now Kurt's body was convulsing in pain, and the hot flame kept crawling closer and closer to Kurt's hole.

Kurt crunched up in an attempt to bring his mouth closer to his ass to blow out the candle, it was no use. Kurt was completely helpless.

Blaine was enjoying the sight from the comfortable chair, jerking himself off. The candle was no more than two inches long now, it was no longer just the wax that was burning poor Kurt's ass and legs, and it was also the flame itself. Kurt tried not to scream, not wanting to give Blaine the pleasure, but the way his body jerked said plenty. The candle was hardly visibly anymore when Kurt finally started to scream, when the wax in his hole started to melt.

Blaine came at the sound.

Blaine decided that his pretty slave had been in enough pain. Kurt's burns would need enough treatment as it was. He blew out the candle.

That would teach Kurt not to spit in his face.

Blaine left the room, leaving Kurt hanging upside down. The moment Blaine left, the tears that Kurt had kept in during his ordeals started to run from his face. He regretted this the moment he heard the door open hesitantly. He wished he could suck the tears back in, suspecting that Blaine would only use them as a means to humiliate him.

"Go away!" He yelled, his tears audible in his voice.

Kurt heard a loud gasp. Female.

"Oh my God!" The voice exclaimed. "What did he do to you?"

It was Mercedes; one of Blaine's many other slaves. Kurt didn't see the others much, spending most of his time in the dungeon. The others didn't really seem to like him. Or perhaps they didn't know how to act around him. One time he heard a very tall male slave, Finn, complain to another, Sam. "I don't know what makes him so special. He never has to do chores; all he has to do is lie on a bed all day."

And get raped, Kurt had added in his head.

Kurt snapped back into reality as Mercedes ran towards him in a hurry. "Poor boy, what did he do to you?"

"Leave me alone." Kurt cried. Glad it wasn't Blaine who came in, but still not wanting anybody to see him this vulnerable.

"Sorry, no can do." Mercedes said resolutely as she lowered Kurt to the ground. "I was ordered to clean you up. I had no idea what I would find, but this definitely wasn't it." Mercedes looked at Kurt's injuries. She was horrified. "We had no idea…"

"Don't tell the others!" Kurt begged. "I don't need any of your pity."

"Too late for that, white boy. What he's doing to you is grueling. Anyone would feel sorry for you." Mercedes wiped away Kurt's tears and looked at him, a sweet, comforting expression on her face. "How can he do this to someone as sweet and innocent-looking as you?"

Kurt looked insulted.

"What?" Mercedes said. "Have you never looked at yourself in a mirror? You are adorable. -But okay, I promise I won't tell anyone… For now."

Mercedes treated Kurt's burns and welts. Kurt didn't like to be touched by her, especially not there, but her intentions were sweet and caring, very unlike Blaine's, and she really did manage to relieve some of his pain, so he let her. When Mercedes was finished she placed a hand on Kurt's shoulder and looked him in the eye with a stern expression. "We really have to do something about this though, this can't continue. It is awful."

"Believe me, I tried to get away, but he keeps me chained up night and day. And there probably are two big guys standing in front of the door right at this moment, preventing me from escaping. I'm afraid this is pretty much my fate."

"No." Mercedes said. "Nobody deserves this. I don't know how yet, but I will get you out of this mess." Mercedes got angry.

"This is just wrong."


	4. Episode 2: "Pincushion"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Kurt's father falls into debt, Kurt is seized from Lima and sold to the very rich, but sadistic, Blaine. Definitely not for the faint of heart.

Blaine was a very fickle master, who didn't really seem to know exactly what he wanted from Kurt. Sometimes all he seemed to want is simply to inflict as much mental and physical pain as possible, other times, he genuinely seemed to try to win over Kurt's heart. Something Blaine should know was impossible by now. Kurt suspected it was some strange tactic to humiliate him.

One time, Blaine had made Kurt wear a complete suit: Black pants, an expensive tuxedo and a bowtie. He then had Kurt tied to a chair at a table. The table had been beautifully made up. A bouquet in the center, an expensive plate, silver cutlery and… a candle. (Kurt shivered when he saw it. It came from that same box.) Blaine's evil master plan? To have a luxury, five course dinner together.

'Romantic,' he called it. The mere idea had sickened Kurt to his core, and Blaine had ended up force feeding him. Dishes that would normally have tasted delicious had made him want to vomit. The creepy, fake romantic atmosphere had sent shivers down his spine. This all took place in that same room, with whips stained with Kurt's blood and ropes that had cut off Kurt's blood circulation on more than one occasion dangling from the walls.

And for some reason, whenever Kurt left the torture room, for example to eat with the other slaves, he was always fully clothed first. Kurt was glad about this since it would hide his injuries from the other slaves. But it was odd, since all the other male slaves always walked around bare-chested. Whenever Kurt was outside the torture room, it almost seemed as if he wasn't a slave at all. Kurt guessed the reason was that Blaine just liked to dehumanize Kurt in that chamber over, and over and over again.

The other slaves had noticed the clear difference between Kurt and the others too, of course, and it didn't make him popular, and one day, things exploded.

Kurt had walked into the slaves' dining room warily, because a certain slave called Finn Hudson would always throw some insult at him. Today was no different.

"If it isn't Prince Kurt, you decided to join us again, pussy? We thought you wouldn't come back from your little shelter because of what happened last time." Kurt saw Mercedes wince at the way Finn referred to the torture chamber. But Finn didn't know, Mercedes did.

"It's not my choice when I get to come out." Kurt replied. "When does it get through your thick skull that I am a slave, just like you, we should stick up for each other not-"

"Wait, are you calling me dumb?" Finn interrupted angrily. "Do you think you are better than us? Huh? In your pretty clothes? I don't get what Blaine sees in you, he's gay, and you look an awful lot like a woman."

"That's enough!" Mercedes yelled, but Kurt didn't dignify any of Finns words with any reaction. This only angered the tall slave even more, and before Kurt knew it, he was being tackled to the ground, receiving various punches to the face.

The noise had attracted their master, who looked angry.

"What the hell do you think you are doing to my favorite slave, Finn? You got off easy when you ruined my lamp, you got off easy when you ruined my antique vase, but you've gone too far now. Nobody but me gets to touch that face. You really aren't much value to me to begin with, unlike the slave whose face you've tried to destroy. I've had enough. GUARDS?"

Blaine waited until the two big men had entered the room and pointed to Finn. "I have no need for this Slave anymore. Kill him, please."

Kurt protested while the two guards grabbed Finn to be executed. Blaine saw how Kurt protested despite the fact that the other slave had just attacked him, and a pensive grin appeared on his face.

"No wait." Blaine said to the guards. "I'm going to let Kurt decide.

Finn and Kurt were guided to the torture chamber. Blaine opened the door of Kurt's 'home', and Finn's eyes seemed to pop out of his head. They followed the whips on the wall, the racks filled with bondage gear and the various torture devices that filled the room.

Finn's head turned to Kurt. "Dude, I..."

Kurt avoided Finn's gaze. Now Finn knew. Well… now he had an inkling of what Kurt had to go through every single day.

Blaine commanded the two guards to tie Finn to the garrote. Finn resisted. He looked so scared as the metal band of the machine was placed around his neck.

"Usually, this garrote is used to torture my slave Kurt here. But today it might just be used as a means of execution. The only one who can prevent that from happening…?" Blaine pointed to Kurt. "Is Kurt. As long as he does what I tell him to do, you will stay alive."

Kurt looked down in defeat, what was he going to do now? Finn was scared and started shouting. "Asshole! Let me go! You can't do this!"

"Quiet, Finn." Blaine responded. "You don't even know what I'm going to do yet. I'm completely uninterested in you. As long as Kurt behaves like I want him to behave, you have absolutely nothing to worry about. And we both know that you don't even like Kurt, so I don't see your problem."

"That's not true I just thought that… I… I didn't know!" Finn looked at Kurt pleadingly, but Kurt avoided his gaze. It wasn't because Kurt didn't want to accept Finn's attempt at an apology, he just felt too… ashamed to look Finn in the eye.

Blaine was happy to see this. "Kurt, I know normally I have to rip your clothes right off you because you won't do it, but I was thinking perhaps this time, you would be willing to remove them yourself. Hmmm?"

Kurt felt so defeated. He had resisted for so long, but he wasn't going to let Blaine kill someone. Blaine had definitely found his weak spot.

"Please undress for me?" Blaine had his hand on the wheel of Finn's garrote; he didn't need to say a thing. "Oh, and Kurt?" Kurt looked at Blaine with pure hate in his eyes. "Please undress slowly. I would like to enjoy this for as long as possible."

Kurt mumbled some insult and started to remove his shirt. Inch by inch the skin of Kurt's body became visible. Blaine looked at Kurt with enjoyment, then took a quick glance at Finn and saw that he was looking away. Blaine slapped Finn in the face. "Hey Finn, he's doing this to save your life you know! You can at least have the decency to watch!"

Kurt turned red; he had been completely fine with Finn not watching. Kurt had removed his shirt. "Good." Blaine said. "Pants now." Kurt did so. He was now standing in front of the two men wearing only his briefs. "Those too." Blaine grabbed Finn's face and aimed it at Kurt's dick. "Watch carefully, it's really pretty."

Kurt slowly lowered his briefs, revealing his penis to Finn. Kurt was now fully naked.

Blaine called the guards again and pointed at Kurt. "Bondage chair, please."

Kurt was dragged to a large dark wooden bondage chair. It had a long backrest with brown leather straps over its entire length, a small piece of wood for Kurt to sit on, and two additional pieces to strap his legs to, spreading them out.

Kurt was pressed against the backrest and his arms were fastened with leather straps behind it.

Next his neck was strapped down against the backrest, causing Kurt to sit up straight. Another strap was strapped around his ribcage, just below his defined pecs, rendering his chest completely immobile. Two straps were strapped around his stomach.

"No." Blaine said to the guards, "Those can be fastened tighter." The guard pulled at the straps again and Kurt had to suck in his stomach, causing his chest to move forward even more.

Chin up, chest forward. This bondage position made Kurt look like a hero. A hero about to face his doom.

Blaine started the monologue that had been brewing in his mind ever since he decided what he was going to do. Blaine sure loved his evil monologues.

He started talking to Finn.

"I've overheard you ask Kurt what it is that makes him so damn special; well I'd like you to take a close look at him." Blaine walked to Kurt and started stroking his hair. Kurt turned his head away from him.

"I know you're not gay Finn, but even a straight guy like you must be able to appreciate the beauty that is in front of you.

The porcelain skin…" Blaine traced Kurt's chest with his finger. "…Contrasted by the dark brown of his hair and the leather straps that prevent him from moving, strapped painfully tight around his body…" Blaine placed his hand on the straps around Kurt's stomach, and felt them quivering.

"…The accents of soft pink, revealing what the most sensitive parts of his body are:

The head of his penis, "Blaine stroked Kurt's penis, Kurt tried to move but couldn't.

"His sensitive nipples," Blaine pinched them, Kurt yelped in pain.

"His beautiful lips…" Blaine moved in for a kiss. Kurt wanted to move his head away, but he had to obey for Finn's sake. Kurt didn't kiss back, but it was a huge step in the right direction that Kurt allowed Blaine's tongue to slip inside.

"And finally, the heavenly blue. His stunning, gentle eyes. Look at them, Finn. These eyes were made to express love. This fucking boy was made to be loved, taken care of, and treated like a prince, but that also makes him perfect for something else."

"Torture."

"There is no greater delight than to take his beauty, his vulnerability, his innocence and to make it go through hell, to take his beautifully sculpted body and make it go through unbearable pains. And then, when you pressure him enough, the sexiest thing about him starts to shine through: His character."

"All these things about him come together in such a perfect way, making him the perfect torture victim. Am I honestly supposed to feel guilty about this?" Blaine turned to Kurt. "You were made for this."

"So Finn, perhaps you don't have the desire to fuck Kurt's brains out, like I do, but surely you can appreciate his aesthetic beauty, and the beauty of what is about to happen to him. How right it is. You don't have to believe any of this on my word. You can stay and watch. I can prove it to you."

Blaine walked back to Kurt.

"So here is what is going to happen. I'm going to introduce Kurt to new levels of pain, more painful than anything I've ever done to him before. Only this time, he doesn't have to just sit there and take it. This time, he can just ask me to stop, and I will. When he does this however, you, Finn, will be executed. Your fate is completely in Kurt's hands."

"Take a guess where I'm going to torture Kurt. What part of his body I'm going to target. It should be pretty obvious. It's sticking forward so proudly. Framed beautifully by the dark brown straps. It can't move an inch to either side. It's calling to me to hurt it, to fucking hurt it now.

"His chest, his fucking gorgeous chest. The symbol of his heroism, so perfectly restrained. Ready to take all this torture. Ready to suffer…" Blaine rubbed his hands over Kurt's chest. A drop of saliva dripped of his chin. Blaine was actually drooling at the sight.

Blaine snapped out of it. "Well what am I waiting for? Let's start!"

Blaine messed through one of the racks and took a can with long, thin, flexible needles. He took a chair and sat down in front of Kurt, between his legs. He caressed Kurt's chest before he placed a kiss in the center of it. Then he grabbed a needle and bent it to show off its flexibility. "Remember you can always ask me to stop."

Finn looked at the young slave he had hated so much, the slave he had called a pussy, a woman. He had listened to Blaine's words, and he was ashamed to admit that he found some truth in them.

Kurt did look innocent, like the little brother you wanted to protect at all cost, wanted to hold in your arms and comfort when he had been hurt. And Finn did have to admit that Kurt had a beautiful face, and was beautifully built.

In a completely non-sexual way, of course.

This was why Finn had loathed the young slave. He had thought Kurt was being pampered in this room, that he had been treated well, butter than the other slaves. How wrong could he have been…?

"Pay attention, Finn, I'm going to stick in the first needle."

Finn was close enough to see everything in great detail. He saw how the needle was pressed in Kurt's skin perpendicularly, through his left pec. Into his…

No.

Finn wasn't seeing that correctly, he couldn't be. The needle went straight into his ribs, into the bone. Kurt screamed in pain. Finn winced at the thought of having that done to him.

Kurt had his eyes closed tightly in pain, tears appearing in the corners.

"You just have to say the word and I'll stop Kurt. You don't have to go through this." Blaine reminded Kurt.

"AHHH! Y-you, you k-know I won't." Kurt replied defiantly.

"Fine." Blaine said. "Have it your way." Blaine took the tip of the needle and started to move the needle around into the bone, scraping away the layers of bone slowly, micrometers at a time. None of it was visible on the surface, the needle left only the smallest of marks in his skin, but Finn understood what was happening under the skin, under the muscle.

"HOLY FUCK!" Finn yelled as Kurt screamed in agony. "YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"

"This is Kurt's own choice." Blaine said. "Now shut up, he's doing this for you."

"AHHH- AHHHHH – AAAAAAAAHHHH! FUCK YOU!" Kurt shouted as the needle went in deeper and deeper, reaching his bone marrow.

Suddenly Finn noticed something. Suddenly Finn didn't see what he thought was happening anymore, a delicate, vulnerable boy being cruelly tortured and breaking, but what was truly in front of him, a strong, beautiful young man, capable of taking it. Taking it with pride. Something weird happened at that moment. Kurt turned from someone who he wanted to comfort into someone who, someone who…

Oh shit. Finn was enjoying this; Finn wanted this beautiful man to suffer.

And SHIT, Kurt WAS beautiful in that way. His defiance, the way he was struggling against his bonds, his determined facial expressions, and fuck it, his body. He was fucking gorgeous.

Finn looked away, but it was too late. What he saw could not be unseen. He had seen the real Kurt, and he felt so ashamed, but somewhere he couldn't deny it. It was exactly like Blaine said, this was right.

Finn's penis started twitching against his briefs. Shit. Nobody could know this. He wasn't evil. He wasn't evil.

Kurt's screams filled the room again and Finn's cock jumped up at the mere sound of it. Blaine had forced a second needle into Kurt's chest. This time right through his right nipple. A few tears could be seen on Kurt's cheeks. Tears of pain. Blaine was stroking Kurt's hair as he was playing with the needles in his chest. Kurt looked furious, his body was completely helpless, but his mind so strong… Finn's penis rubbed against his pants. This couldn't be happening.

Kurt was the first to notice the bulge, and disappointment was visible in his eyes. Finn was into this as well, Finn liked to see him hurt as well. But there was one big difference. Finn wasn't doing this to him, Blaine was. It wasn't Blaine and Finn against him. It was him and Finn against Blaine, and he couldn't forget that.

"I forgive you…" Kurt mouthed to Finn just before he yelled out again, as Blaine was driving another needle into his chest.

The fact that despite everything Kurt was ready to forgive Finn didn't help. It only made Finn harder. Kurt was indeed the perfect victim.

Blaine had no clue of what was going on with Finn behind him; he only had eyes for Kurt. The three needles that were sticking out of his perfect chest, the soft whimpers of pain, the subtle expressions of agony on Kurt's face. Blaine took another needle and let it rest on Kurt's skin at the side of Kurt's left pectoral muscle, the needle pointed to Blaine as he slowly pushed it in from behind. The needle went completely trough the muscle and came out at the front of his chest. Kurt clenched his mouth together in agony and Blaine's dick reacted by jumping up.

"Can you see the beauty of it, Finn?" Blaine said as he turned around to face Finn, who turned beet-red.

"Oh my, Finn, it looks like you do. Well that was certainly unexpected…" Blaine stroked Kurt's cheek lovingly as he turned his attention back to him. "Wow, and here I was thinking I was at least a little bit crazy for wanting to make you suffer like this. But it starts to look like the whole world would like to see you in pain." Blain took the needle he had just inserted and started to wiggle it. Kurt could not hold back his screams. "And why wouldn't they." Blaine didn't turn his attention back to Finn as he ordered one of the two guards to stroke Finn's dick. "I'm glad I have found a similar soul in you, Finn. I may not want to kill you after all. Blaine turned back to Kurt. "That means of course, Kurt that all bets are off. Telling me to stop won't get you anywhere anymore."

Blaine took a new needle and forced it straight through Kurt's other muscle in a quick movement, only to quickly pull it out again. A high scream followed. A small drip of blood formed at the front of Kurt's chest, jumping out on the pale skin behind it. "Please remember that nothing will ever go quickly when you're tortured by me, Kurt." Blaine said. "Now I'm going to do it again, just an inch to the left." The needle was pushed in so slowly that it was almost impossible to see it move. Kurt's facial muscles twitched at the slow, excruciating pain. Behind Blaine, Finn had started to moan, the sound indicated a mixture of shame and extreme pleasure.

"Yes Finn, it seems like you get me. Should I hurt him so more?"

Finn slowly lost his ability to form coherent sentences. "Nooohhh, God Nohhhh… So…ho- so sex-. I mean no! Nooo, don't! Stop!"

"Don't stop? As you wish, Finn. Oh, sweet Kurt, I'm not going to stop hurting you until you pass out in pain..."

Kurt's chest struggled against the strap holding him as he let out a frustrated yell. Blaine took another needle and pierced it right through Kurt's left nipple, going in one side, coming out the other. Kurt couldn't help but scream again. Then Blaine took both ends of the needle and started turning it, effectively twisting Kurt's nipple in the most painful way possible, from the inside.

Kurt's screams didn't seem to end and Finn did his best not to come, but the guard still jerked him off and Kurt's suffering was just too damn hot. Kurt's nipple had been twisted almost 360 degrees and Blaine still continued turning it. Kurt's eyes seemed to turn to the back of his head in pain. Screaming, such a beautiful voice. He was so helpless, so helpless, so fucking…

"HOT!" Finn screamed as he had the most intense orgasm of his life. "So FUCKING hot, Kurt, please forgive me."

Kurt just screamed as the nipple was twisted the other way around now. Blaine took two needles and drove them into Kurt's ribcage against the needle piercing his twisted nipple, preventing the nipple from twisting back. Blaine then took the tortured nipple into his mouth and started to suck on it, hardening it. He grabbed a bunch of smaller needles and continued to torture the nipple with them, until it was barely visible under the needles anymore. Kurt seemed to lose it, his voice turning hoarse of all the screaming

Finn snapped out of his frenzy and looked at the image that had just made him come. Now all he felt was horror.

"What is wrong, Finn? Not enjoying this anymore? You seemed to be into it just moments ago. Your stomach is covered with the proof of it." Blaine said as he looked at Finn's face that was still filled with horror at what he had done.

"Oh Finn, there is nothing to be done, you are just as sick as I am."

Blaine walked to Finn and swooped up the sticky mess on his abs with his fingers. "It seems like the only one who isn't enjoying this is Kurt. Of course he's the one with a chest full of needles so I guess that is understandable." Blaine walked back to Kurt, Finn's semen still on his hands. "Look what your pain does to people Kurt." Blaine said as he showed Kurt Finn's semen. "I think it is only fair to give back." Kurt's pained face turned into disgust as Blaine smeared Finn's sticky semen over his cheek. "For you, to remind you of what you do to people."

"I-I hate you." Kurt said.

Blaine looked just slightly hurt at that, but grabbed another needle and pierced Kurt's right nipple with it. "You are entitled. I happen to love you, Kurt. I just love hurting you even more."

Blaine continued to drive needle after needle into Kurt's chest, his dick jumping up with every hint of pain, of which there were plenty. Finn kept protesting but apart from a single "you've lost your right to protest the moment you came," Blaine paid him no attention and left Finn wallow in his guilt. Kurt occasionally tried to comfort Finn with his eyes, but most of the time he was in too much agony to do anything but scream, which made Finn feel even worse.

Over a hundred needles were now covering Kurt's chest, at least 20 of which were in his nipples. Some went straight through is muscles, in in one side, out in the other. Others were driven deep into his bones. All of them were placed to hurt. It wasn't enough for Blaine, his slave hadn't suffered enough.

Blaine found a powerful vibrator in one of the racks and sat himself in front of Kurt again. Blaine grabbed his own dick and started to stroke it. He set the vibrator to the highest setting and moved it to Kurt's chest.

The vibrator touched one of the needles that went straight through the muscle and the needle started to vibrate, so fast that the movement made it almost invisible. At that the muscle contracted, causing all the needles in it to move around, even those in his bones. Kurt's pupils disappeared to the back of his head and screamed one of the loudest screams so far. Blaine did the same, only he did it in pleasure. The next target of the vibrator was a needle stuck in Kurt's ribcage. The sound of bone being scraped away was actually audible and Finn cringed at the sound. Kurt's scream was soundless, but a high gasp followed. Blaine targeted every needle one by one. Kurt was losing himself in pain and Blaine was losing himself in pleasure.

Finally Blaine targeted the needle that was still twisting Kurt's left nipple. The sounds that Kurt made at that were indescribable. It looked as if Kurt was being electrified, convulsing against his bonds. Mouth open, eyes wide. Blaine wasn't sure if Kurt was still conscious, but he sure as hell was still moving. Blaine kept the vibrator there for minutes, until he came all over Kurt's chest, which he had aimed for. The moment the vibrator was turned off Kurt's face fell down, his chin on his chest. His eyes closed. He sure was unconscious now.

Finn was released from the garrote and ran to Kurt to check if he was still alive. "It takes more torture than this to kill a man like that." Blaine said. "All we so-called men can learn from him."

Blaine motioned the guards. "Take Finn away."

Finn protested. "I have to see if he's okay."

"He's not okay; I just made him pass out in pain. Don't worry Finn; I won't ever let him die. I have way too much fun with him."

That didn't ease any of Finn's worries. This could not continue. Finn had learned a lot about Kurt in the last few hours, one of them being that Kurt was too beautiful a person to go through this, inside and out. And it had to stop.

But would Finn ever stop jerking off to what he witnessed this night?

Not likely.


	5. Episode 3: "Hugs and Love"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Kurt's father falls into debt, Kurt is seized from Lima and sold to the very rich, but sadistic, Blaine. Definitely not for the faint of heart.

Blaine had started to notice that the slaves were plotting something. Mercedes and Finn being the leaders of the operation. Blaine had decided he needed to find out what this was all about as it couldn't be any good, and eavesdropped on their conversations during their lunch.

"We just can't let him continue doing this to Kurt." Mercedes said. "You should have seen his burns, it was horrible."

"At least you only got to see the end result, I had to witness everything, and it was absolutely terrifying." Finn said, trying to hide the shame he felt for actually having enjoyed it for a moment. "He is like a psychopath, or a sociopath, or some kind of path. He is not able to feel emotions."

"Sociopath." Mercedes stated. "He is just pure evil. We can't leave Kurt in his hands."

Blaine had to admit that stung. He didn't stay to listen to the rest of the conversation but left for the living room to think of what they had said about him.

They were wrong; he was perfectly capable of feeling emotions. Lust was an emotion, right? Anger? Blaine was often angry. Sadness? He felt pretty sad now. Happiness? He couldn't really remember. Love?

Blaine wasn't sure what love was. Wasn't it the same thing as lust? Or was it-

Sometimes when Blaine was hurting Kurt and the boy cried out in pain, a sudden feeling fell over him. All he wanted to do at those moments was to hold the boy and hug him, let Kurt rest his head on Blaine's shoulders and let him cry. To rub his hands over Kurt's back and tell him that everything would be alright, that he would always be there for him.

And sometimes, rare at first, but occurring more and more often, all Blaine wanted was to make the other boy smile. Blaine just knew Kurt would have a beautiful smile and sometimes he just wanted to see it, sometimes he wanted to be the cause of it. Which was strange because he knew Kurt's smile wouldn't turn him on. There was no way that that would be able to get off. But the thought of making Kurt smile made him all warm inside. Perhaps that was happiness. Perhaps that was love.

It was this feeling that had triggered the dinner for two some time ago. Perhaps it would make Kurt see that Blaine was capable of more than hurting him. But Kurt didn't even want to taste what he had prepared for him, gagging, spitting it out, for the sole reason that it came from Blaine. His gestures would never mean to Kurt what he wanted them to mean. It had ended in Blaine getting angry and force feeding him. It had ended in yet another form of torture. Blaine hadn't wanted that. Not that time.

And it had hurt.

What if Blaine would have been able to turn back time? What if he had treated Kurt right from the start? Could he have won him over? Would he have been able to resist the urge to hurt Kurt?

Blaine didn't think so. What he had always told himself was the truth. Kurt was meant to be tortured. Kurt was absolutely gorgeous, and torturing the boy was Blaine's way to worship him, to indulge in his beauty. The torture made Kurt that much more beautiful, the suffering made Kurt that much more vulnerable. The cries made Kurt that much more heroic. The same way the red blood on Kurt's skin made his skin appear that much paler. It was all about the contrast. He would never be able to resist hurting the stunning beauty, which was what made this situation so hopeless.

Blaine decided that as long as he couldn't have what he truly wanted from Kurt, that which he could never simply take, he would have to settle for the next best thing: The numbness he felt for hours after a sensational orgasm as a result of Kurt's pain.

Those feelings of lust and desire were the most positive emotions Blaine was capable of having, and he would not stop feeling them just because it made the person he loved –he guessed it was love- feel miserable.

Kurt was still his slave, after all.

However…

Perhaps there was a way he could have both. The emotions wouldn't be real, but perhaps they would be real enough to be worthwhile.

Blaine had a plan.

Kurt had gone through three days without being tortured, which was exceptional. Something in Blaine had changed. During the last three days Kurt had seen him only a few times. One time he had entered the room to stroke Kurt's hair, and left after an hour, not having said a single word. A sorrowful expression on his face. It had left Kurt baffled. It had been really creepy, and… sad?

Kurt had little hope that this relative peace of body and mind would last, but his body desperately needed the time to heal, and at this point Kurt would take any sleep he could get. At the end of the third day, he still slept for hours straight.

When Kurt slowly came out of his slumber on the fourth day, he found a warm, naked body pressed against him. Not only did this body have his arms around him, Kurt noticed he also had his arms around the body. He also noticed his hands had been tied together with rope behind the other person's back. Then he felt there was a rope tied around both of their waists, pressing their stomachs and chests tightly together. He felt the other body's legs wrapped around his. Both his wrists and legs seemed to have been tied together as well.

Oh boy, what is in store for me now, and who has Blaine picked out to join me in this hell this time…

Kurt slowly opened his eyes and was shocked to find out that the person who was tied up to him in this intimate position was none other than Blaine himself. It made him feel highly uncomfortable; he didn't want to be this close to his tormentor. He had been raped by Blaine plenty of times, but he had never been forced to be this close, this intimate…

He was also horrified to find out that the close contact with another male body had caused his dick to harden. Even worse, the embrace of the warm, toned male body felt kind of…

Please no.

It felt kind of good.

Kurt wanted to struggle out of his bonds, but realized that this would only cause his sleeping master to awake and do to him whatever he had planned. Kurt would take his peace as long as it lasted.

As Kurt became more aware and moved around a bit he realized that he had pads stuck to him all over his body. His arms, legs, back and butt were covered in them. Wires originated from the pads and were bundled and taped together. Kurt followed the wires with his eyes and discovered that they led to a transformer.

Shit.

Blaine's body started to move and snuggle against Kurt's. He was starting to wake up. His eyes fluttered open and a warm, happy feeling fell over him as he remembered who he had himself tied up to. The warmth of Kurt's body had made him feel so happy, so safe. He couldn't remember ever having slept this well, he couldn't remember ever having had dreams this nice.

"Good morning, my love." Blaine said as he pressed a passionate kiss to Kurt's chest and hugged him closer.

The warm feeling slowly ebbed away as he felt Kurt trying to struggle out of his grip and heard him say the words that came over him like a cold shower.

"I'm not 'your love', Blaine. I'm your slave and I will never be anything more than that."

The words were spoken with as much defiance as ever before, but there seemed to be a slight nuance in his tone. Normally the words were spoken purely to resist him, purely to make it sting. This time Blaine could detect something else, some weird form of sympathy, as if Kurt was sincerely trying to disillusion him.

That stung even more.

Blaine was not about to give up and kissed Kurt's face gently. This feeling of love was not complete without receiving it back, but showing Kurt his love seemed like a good start.

Kurt moved his face away from Blaine's lips; he didn't even allow Blaine to give. Blaine checked the clock on the wall. The guards would enter the dungeon in a few more minutes. Good. Blaine didn't seem to make any progress on his own.

It was time to do this the hard way.

After minutes of cold silence, the feeling of warmth Blaine got from being in this intimate embrace, slowly ebbed away. A last attempt consisted of Blaine gently laying his head down on Kurt's chest, resulting only in a disgusted shiver from the other boy. Had Blaine really thought that tying himself to Kurt like this would have resulted in anything?

He had hoped. He had hoped being in a position of 'equals', sharing each other's body heat would have resulted in something. He knew it had been unlikely. So, as soon as the guards would come in, it would be time for plan B.

Blaine was fine with plan B. Kurt's cold reaction to him had actually made him look forward to it. Plan B would hurt Kurt again.

As if on cue, the guards opened the door.

"Can you please loosen the rope around my wrists a little; it's getting a little uncomfortable." Blaine addressed the two guards. The upside of also having paid employees was that you could be sure they wouldn't betray you.

"Of course, Blaine." One of the guards said.

"That's better. I'm almost ready; I feel like giving Kurt one last chance. Kurt, all I ask is that you hug me back. That's not too much to ask, is it?"

"I'm not going to hug you, Blaine." Kurt replied.

"Fine, there is more than one way to achieve what I want. Turn on the electricity please." The other guard made his way to the transformer and turned it on. "Set it about halfway."

An electric current started running through Kurt's muscles causing them to clench together tightly. The contraction of Kurt's back muscles caused Kurt's back to arch backwards, pulling Blaine closer against his chests. The muscles in his arm flexed and tightened around Blaine's back in a firm embrace. Kurt's ass clenched together and Kurt's pelvis thrust forward against Blaine's, causing a response from both penises. Kurt screamed in pain and Blaine felt himself warm up again. This was what he wanted: to be in Kurt's arms like this, being hugged by him tightly. Kurt's hard cock twitching against his pelvis.

The fact that Kurt was once again in agony helped as well.

Now he had both. Kurt pressing him tightly against Kurt's magnificent body –that was all a hug really was after all, wasn't it? - And feeling Kurt's muscles twitch around him in agony. The pained cries. Yes, this was the best of both worlds.

Blaine easily slid out of the ropes tying his wrists (they were never meant to hold him, after all.) and moved his hands to Kurt's hair, stroking them tenderly.

"I know Kurt, it hurts doesn't it? I'm here for you, just hold me tightly; I'll make it all better. You're in the arms of someone who loves you." Blaine pressed a kiss on Kurt's cheek. "Just hold on to me, Kurt, hold on to me."

Blaine motioned the guards to turn up the voltage a bit more, and Kurt responded by holding on to Blaine even tighter. Kurt didn't want to, but his muscles just flexed out of his control, he was 'hugging' Blaine and there was nothing he could do about it but scream.

"Just like that." Blaine said as he felt Kurt's embrace tighten around him. "I knew you loved me."

"NOT… LOVE" Was all what Kurt was able to say in response. The words separated by a scream.

"Then why are you hard, huh?" Blaine retorted as he rubbed his pelvis against Kurt's. Kurt's penis responded by twitching.

"Wouldn't it be amazing if I got you to come like this? Pressed against me? Would you still be able to deny that you need me?" Blaine continued rubbing his pelvis against Kurt's and Kurt's screams turned into pained moans.

"U-unl-like y-you B-blaine, I-I'm n-not at all c-conf-fused a-about m-my f-feelings!" Kurt screamed, barely understandable. Blaine gestured the guards to turn up the electricity a bit as punishment for Kurt saying what he deep down knew was the truth. Kurt cried out and his embrace was now so tight it started to hurt Blaine a bit, but not as much as the confusion in Blaine's head. This wasn't real. Blaine could enjoy it since he was still torturing the young beauty, but it wasn't all he wanted. Could it really be that he wouldn't get it?

That wasn't possible.

Blaine always got everything he wanted.

Blaine was getting desperate. Now that he had felt Kurt's tight embrace he had tasted something of what he thought it could be like. For a moment he considered giving up the torture again, but he knew he couldn't do that, and he felt it probably wouldn't matter if he did anyway.

But he was desperate, and at the moment he felt like trying anything. Anything. His mind started thinking, forgetting that Kurt was still suffering around him for a moment.

Who was Kurt? What made him tick? What did Blaine know about him?

He was hot, sexy, and beautiful. He had an air of vulnerability around him… Those weren't really character traits, were they?

He was strong, he was defiant, he was always resisting. He hated Blaine… He had passion. Those were the things Blaine loved about him.

Then he remembered the time with Finn. How easily Kurt had forgiven him, how, even in great agony, he seemed to care more for another slave than himself.

Gentle, loving, caring… protecting…

That was it! Perhaps that would work!

"TURN IT OFF!" Blaine yelled at the guards. The guard obeyed and Blaine felt Kurt's grip slowly soften around him, still shaking. Blaine kissed his forehead. Kurt was too exhausted to object. "You've had enough for today, sweetie."

Blaine turned his head to the guards. "Retie my hands please." One of the guards objected. "But Blaine…"

"Do it." Blaine replied firmly. The guard obeyed.

"Now take those wires from his body, and attach them to me."

"But…"

"Are you deaf? Do it!"

Kurt slowly recovered and watched what happened in confusion. Relief coming over him as the pads were pulled from his body, not understanding what the hell Blaine was planning next for him.

After some time Blaine's body was covered in the wires. He swallowed, and then ordered the guards to turn up the voltage. "Half way!" The guard hesitantly obeyed, and Blaine's face twisted in a pained expression as he felt the current go through him. Kurt's pretty blue eyes looked at him in shock and confusion, a great improvement from the usual loathing: the only look that those eyes had ever directed to him. Kurt's mouth was slightly opened and his lower lip quivered.

Tears of pain appeared at the corners of Blaine's eyes.

"Higher!" Blaine yelled. "Turn up that god damned thing!"

The guard obeyed and Blaine couldn't help but utter an agonized scream. His grip around Kurt tightened, and, though Kurt probably didn't realize it, Kurt's grip around Blaine tightened as well. Shock and confusion still lingering in his beautiful eyes, but Blaine saw an additional emotion had now joined them: pity. Pity was good, pity was better than shock. Pity was way better than loathing. There was no trace of loathing to be found. And pity was almost close to caring.

"Higher, damn it! Turn that thing all the way up!" Before the guard could say anything Blaine added: "LISTEN to me!"

The pain Blaine felt was almost unbearable, the only thing keeping him together was the feel of Kurt's skin against his. Kurt had subconsciously started to rub comforting circles on Blaine's back, his sweet, caring nature not being able to resist.

"HAAAAAHHHH HAAAAAAHHHH! SAVE ME KURT! SAVE ME DAMN IT! I NEED YOU, DON'T YOU GET IT? LOVE ME, KURT! PLEASE LOVE ME... please..." The tears Blaine cried were only in small part tears of pain, the others tears of pure desperation.

Kurt's eyes showed more pity, more confusion, and sadness, a new emotion added to the mix. But not love. Never love. Love just wasn't meant for Blaine.

It was hopeless.

"TURN IT OFF!" Blaine screamed. Not because he wanted to scream. He would rather admit to himself that the situation was hopeless by whispering it so that nobody could hear. But screaming was all he could do with electricity pulsing through his body.

As the guards turned off the transformer Blaine's body went limp. Blaine buried his head in Kurt's shoulder, crying hysterically and he grabbed onto Kurt like his life depended on it.

And Kurt, for once, very consciously-

-hugged him back.

Kurt didn't know what to do with the crying man in his arms. His natural instincts told him to comfort, like it always did when anything cried. But this was his tormentor in his arms. This was the person that had hurt him in ways that Kurt didn't even know a human being could be capable of, back when he was still naïve and innocent.

His brain told him to take advantage of the fact that Blaine was finally showing signs of being human, but couldn't figure out how, not with those guards standing right there.

What Kurt did next was calculated and part of his plan, but still came way more naturally than Kurt would have thought: he hugged Blaine closer.

"Shhhh, Blaine. Don't cry."

"I'm a monster." Blaine sobbed. "I can't love and I can't be loved."

"…Perhaps… perhaps I can try?" Kurt hesitantly said.

"But how? You hate me; I did all those things to you… I" Blaine rambled.

Kurt felt weird as he said his next line. "Perhaps… perhaps we could spend the night together? Like this I mean? Just cuddling?"

"You would do that?"

"You could make me." Kurt replied. At least that wasn't a lie. Like the mere idea that Kurt would ever love this person definitely was a lie.

"That's true. But that's not how it works, is it."

"It could be…" Kurt tried. If Kurt just could get Blaine to send the guards away and have them fall asleep, perhaps he could get out of here, perhaps he could go back to his father… Of course that would be the first place they would look for him. But he had to try, perhaps just seeing his father again would be worth it… He had to get out of here.

Blaine ordered the guards to untie him, and to loosen Kurt's bonds a bit so they would be a bit more comfortable. A gesture of love, he thought. Then he sent the guards away. They would spend the night together like this. Close together.

Blaine pulled the covers over their bodies and snuggled closer to Kurt. Blaine had a weird feeling in his stomach he never felt before. It felt exceptionally good. For some reason, Kurt had actually, sort of, agreed to do this with him.

Perhaps there was hope.

Just the feeling that perhaps he could make this last forever was enough to put the idea of hurting Kurt out of his mind for a while. Perhaps he would be able to resist. Perhaps he could make Kurt love him back. Perhaps…

Blaine ordered himself to stop thinking. He had Kurt in his arms right now. Not a time to think.

The situation was very uncomfortable for Kurt. Blaine held him in all kinds of intimate ways and Kurt did his best not to discourage Blaine, not wanting Blaine to catch on and ruin his chance of escape, but feeling grossed out by it at the same time.

Kurt was completely exhausted though, and it didn't take too long for him to fall asleep. Blaine felt Kurt's tensed grip loosen around him and admired the serenity of Kurt's sleeping face, but missed how Kurt's face contorted slightly at the nightmares he was having.

Blaine was slowly getting used to this new feeling, as if it had been available to him all his life.

"I made up my mind." Blaine whispered in Kurt's ears. "I will never hurt you again. I promise."

Kurt stirred in his sleep and spoke. "Liar."

Blaine was surprised by the fact that Kurt had talked, and then decided that perhaps a sleeping Kurt was easier to convince than an awake Kurt.

"But Kurt, don't you know that I love you?"

Kurt sighed, still soundly asleep. "I know."

"Then believe me when I say I won't ever hurt you again." Blaine pleaded. "Please."

Kurt didn't respond.

There was a question burning on Blaine's lips. A question that Kurt would never truthfully answer if he was awake, but perhaps a sleeping Kurt would. Blaine was hesitant to ask because he knew that the odds he would like the answer were extremely small. But he had to know.

"If I was good to you from now on, if I treated you the way you are supposed to be treated, is there a chance that perhaps someday, someday in the far future perhaps, you could love me back?"

A long pause followed and Blaine was afraid Kurt wasn't going to answer, but then, suddenly, he felt Kurt embrace him again, and Blaine's hope rose. Until Kurt spoke.\

"No Blaine. I could never love you."

The hug now seemed almost apologetic, a hug of pity. Blaine's heart sank. Of course Kurt wouldn't forgive him, not after what Blaine had done, perhaps if he had realized sooner…

"Why?" Blaine asked without thinking.

"Because," Kurt continued. "Because you took me from the people I love."

So that was it. There had never been a chance. Since the very first day, long before Blaine even realized what exactly it was that he was feeling, it had already been over. Blaine couldn't figure out if that was a relief or if that made everything even worse, either way, he would never have what he wanted.

Blaine quietly cried and felt Kurt's unconscious body react to it by pulling him closer. Blaine rested his head on Kurt's chest and cried himself to sleep.

Late that night the door of the dungeon slowly opened. Two figures cautiously walked into the room. One of them Mercedes Jones, the other Finn Hudson. They sneaked to the sleeping pair and untied Kurt's wrists. Without waking either of the men they lifted Kurt from his bed and carried him out of the room.

Later that day Kurt would find himself in the loving arms of his father. Later that day the rest of Kurt's life started. And after a period of recovery, it would be a happy one.

That morning, Blaine woke up with empty arms, in an empty bed. A rage came over him. He felt betrayed, angry, lost. He would get Kurt back if it was the last thing he'd do. He knew exactly where to start looking. He was sure to find Kurt with his father. He would go there, and get back what was rightfully his. HIS!

Then the rage was replaced by sadness and Blaine dropped to his knees and rested his head in his hands, crying. It didn't matter where Kurt was. Here, locked up, or in his father's arms, because Kurt would never be truly his, not in the way Blaine wanted. And if Kurt would never be truly his, why should he keep trying?

Blaine stood up, looked around in the room that was once Kurt's home and walked to the door. He opened the heavy door and passed through. Blaine looked back one last time. A tear rolled down his face.

Then he closed the door for the final time, leaving the room as empty as the hole in his tormented heart.


End file.
